


Consummation

by Reaty



Category: Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Lethal Vore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Venom: Space Knight, Tentacles, Venom is a kink himself, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty
Summary: Веном хочет большего.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Consummation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454198) by [Reaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty)



Если так подумать, Флэш, наверное, должен был этого ожидать. По большому счёту, намёки были и прежде, и если он ничего не замечал, то всему виной были его попытки сохранить хоть какие-то нормальные представления о мире. Он слишком быстро оказался в самой гуще событий, к которым был совсем не готов, и единственным способом сохранить здравый рассудок казалось держаться за старые добрые стереотипы. Влюблённая фиолетовая красотка со змеями на голове? С этим он мог справиться. С чувствами телепатической, меняющей форму чёрной жижи иметь дело было куда как труднее.

Когда всё начиналось - когда ему вручили Венома, будто какой-то экспериментальный гаджет с дурным характером - Флэш даже не думал воспринимать его как личность. По большей части он воспринимал симбиота как чудовище, или - когда не было срывов - как продолжение самого себя. Это было здорово, и потому, если иногда во время дрочки он вдруг замечал, что касается себя не совсем своей рукой... ну, какое это имело значение? Это было всё равно, что использовать игрушки и всё такое прочее.

Флэш не мог точно сказать, когда его взгляд изменился. После Клинтара, когда они впервые смогли поговорить как равные? Или, может быть, ещё раньше. Раньше, когда он понял, что это странное инопланетное существо любит его голодной, жадной любовью. Или когда до него дошло, что оно хочет любви в ответ.

Или когда ему начало казаться, что он готов ответить.

Но, в общем, потом они поговорили, и договорились быть партнёрами, и всё стало просто и замечательно. Но больше в присутствии Венома Флэш не дрочил. Потому что Веном был не игрушкой и даже не животным, он был разумным существом, и... Короче, это было бы неловко. Правильно?

Иными словами, Флэш отлично умел игнорировать очевидное.

* * *

 

К слову об очевидном: Флэшу всё никак не удавалось достоверно выяснить, какие у него отношения с Валькирией. В смысле, они встречаются, или просто друзья с привилегиями? Лучше бы знать наверняка, а то вот так разобьёшь опять кому-нибудь сердце, не подумав. Флэш вот целовался с инопланетянками в космосе и вообще. Вдруг она расстроится?

\- Кобель, - прокомментировала Валькирия, но слезть с него даже не подумала. У неё на отношения были какие-то свои взгляды, не то асгардские, не то своеобразно-феминистические, и Флэш всё никак не мог их полностью уяснить. - Или, вернее, два кобеля. Брысь!

Последнее предназначалось Веному. Чёрное блестящее щупальце высунулось из-под одеяла и попыталось обвить её за ногу. Услышав окрик, оно неохотно отдёрнулось.

\- Я уже говорила тебе один раз, - заявила Валькирия. - Я делю ложе с Флэшем, а не с тобой. Не можешь вести себя подобающе - убирайся вон из постели.

К чести Валькирии, Венома она не боялась. И даже не возражала против его присутствия в койке, пока он это присутствие не слишком демонстрировал. Увы, иногда у него появлялись не совсем уместные идеи.

Чёрная жижа вздыбилась горбом, показала зубы и зашипела на неё.

\- Флэш, - сказала Валькирия.

\- Веном, - сказал Флэш.

Его симбиот послушался. С обиженным видом (насколько бесформенная чёрная лужа может выглядеть обиженной), он стёк с кровати и неохотно выполз из спальни. И даже дверью хлопнул на прощанье.

\- Он будет дуться, - прокомментировал Флэш с ноткой симпатии. Он был обнажён по пояс, на Валькирии не было доспехов, и это был первый раз, когда они собирались заняться сексом после возвращения Флэша из космоса - в номере отеля, потому что у него больше не было квартиры в Нью-Йорке. Состоять в Мстителях, живя в Филадельфии, оказалось не всегда удобно. Хорошо хоть он бросил Громовержцев.

\- Пускай дуется, - сказала Валькирия. - Или пускай найдёт себе другую деву. Такую же, с зубами.

Флэш засмеялся, представив себе картинку.

\- У симбиотов нет девушек, - сказал он. - Точнее, - он вспомнил Манию, - они могут считать себя девушками, но вообще-то у них нет пола. Они размножаются... делением... наверное? - он задумался. Биология не была его коньком.

\- Очень познавательно, - сухо сказала Валькирия, толкая его в грудь и заставляя снова растянуться на кровати. Она предпочитала позу наездницы, что было только логично, учитывая, что у него не было ног, но он подозревал, что ей просто действительно нравилось доминировать. Не то чтобы он возражал.

\- На чём мы остановились? - ухмыльнулась она, взявшись за его ширинку, но тут в воздухе над её головой вдруг возник светящийся голубоватый шар. Вероятно, волшебный, но никогда точно не знаешь. Из него послышался немного искажённый женский голос:

\- Вал? Вал, ты нам нужна! Это срочно! - раздались приглушённые звуки, как будто кто-то шушукался, а затем тот же голос добавил. - Очень-очень срочно-пресрочно! Прямо сейчас!

\- Борода Одина, - пробормотала Валькирия, к огромному его разочарованию слезая с Флэша и выпуская его пояс. - Увы, долг зовёт.

\- Могу я помочь? - предложил Флэш с надеждой, приподнявшись на локтях. Похоже, секс отменялся, но резко упавшее настроение можно было поправить хорошей дракой.

\- Прости, герой, но в этот клуб принимаются лишь девы, - отозвалась Валькирия, быстро одеваясь. Флэш закатил глаза. Ах да. Особая женская супергеройская команда.

\- Ладно, ладно. Идите красьте друг другу ногти, или что вы там делаете.

Она бросила на него такой взгляд, что он немедленно понял, что горько пожалеет об этих словах, но не сейчас. Арагорн уже бил копытами под окном.

Когда она ушла, он ещё некоторое время повалялся в постели, чувствуя себя одиноким и брошенным, потому что больше делать было нечего. Затем он вспомнил о ком-то ещё, кто наверняка тоже чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным. Флэш нашарил свои протезы возле кровати и отправился разыскивать Венома.

Тот обнаружился в гостиной, в своей человекоподобной форме, сидел сгорбившись на диване и подчёркнуто не смотрел в сторону Флэша. Это было чистой воды показушничество: Флэш прекрасно знал, что белые пятна на его голове лишь имитируют глаза, а в действительности симбиот так же хорошо видит и затылком. Веном дулся, причём в буквальном смысле: его массивная фигура вся пошла буграми.

\- Эй, приятель, - Флэш упал на диван рядом с ним. - Хватит киснуть. Ну да, ты ей не нравишься - нельзя же на всех угодить.

Веном повернул голову к нему. Когда он был спокоен, то носил бесстрастную и непроницаемую маску Агента Космоса. Но сейчас он был не в духе, и потому демонстрировал своё любимое лицо Злого Симбиота - сплошь длинные зубы и жуткие глаза.

\- Она мне тоже не нравитсссся! - прошипел он, скалясь и высовывая язык. - Ты вечно выгоняешшшшшь меня, когда ты ссссс ней!

\- Эмм, ну... - Флэш потянулся коснуться когтистой руки Венома, чтобы успокоить его - мысленный контакт тот всегда понимал лучше, чем слова. Но в этот раз он ощутил только гладкую плоть - никакой попытки потянуться навстречу жидкими щупальцами, впитаться в кожу, инициировать слияние. Учитывая как некомфортно симбиоту было существовать отдельно от партнёра, он, должно быть, был обижен сильнее, чем показывал.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы она оссссталасссь, но она ушшшла, - обвинил Веном. - Я никогда не бросссаю тебя, когда нужен!

\- Эй, - сказал Флэш слегка ошеломлённо. Дело принимало немного неожиданный оборот. - Эй, ты что ревнуешь меня?

\- Сссссссс! - сердито зашипел Веном, точно проколотая шина. Он не сказал ни да, ни нет. Ну, это о многом говорило.

\- Да ладно, - Флэш взял здоровенную чёрную лапищу Венома и переплёл их пальцы, в надежде всё же соблазнить того к контакту. - Ладно тебе, это же совсем другое. Мы с Вал, мы... Мы просто иногда работаем в одной команде, и иногда спим вместе... и всё. Она даже сводить её в кино мне не даёт. Ты, с тобой мы вместе всегда. Партнёры, помнишь?

\- Партнёры, - угрюмо повторил Веном. Он вдруг оскалился ещё шире, показывая все свои зубы, ну, или очень много зубов, не то чтобы их у него было постоянное количество. - Ты не сссспишь ссо мной большшше, - заявил он.

\- Эм, что? - Флэш уставился на него. Внезапно жидким движением - Флэш едва успел понять, что произошло - Веном бросился на него, повалил на диван, прижав к груди когтистую лапу, и навис сверху чёрной бугрящейся массой, окружённой веером изогнутых щупалец. Его угрожающе оскаленная пасть оказалась в сантиметрах от лица Флэша. Это, наверное, должно было внушать ужас, но Флэш не испугался. Он был только ошеломлён.

\- Раньшшшше, - зашипел Веном яростно, - раньшшше ты позволял мне трогать тебя, когда тебе хотелоссссь...

\- Что... - повторил Флэш. У него голова шла кругом. Когти Венома слегка царапали его голую кожу. Флэш сглотнул. - Ты серьёзно? Я же не... в смысле, я не думал что... ты имеешь в виду когда я... - он запнулся, мучительно пытаясь собрать скачущие мысли в кучу. - Тебя вообще интересует секс? - наконец выдавил он, потому что из всех вопросов, мечущихся в его голове, этот показался самым разумным. - Со... со мной? - добавил он слабо.

\- Я хочу тебя, Флэшшшш, - прошипел Веном, почти задевая его лицо длинным языком. - Всссего тебя!

\- Но я и так твой! - сказал Флэш.

Он вдруг вспыхнул, поняв, как это прозвучало. Они... не говорили таких вещей. В последнее время, особенно с тех пор, как они побывали на Клинтаре, и Веном сделался более независимым, они оба старались придерживаться формальных отношений. Использовали такие слова как "друг" и "партнёр". Флэшу отчаянно хотелось как-то нормализовать то, что между ними было, и Веном, улавливая его желания, шёл навстречу, оба притворялись, будто это что-то простое, умещающееся в человеческие понятия... Словно они не читали мысли друг друга, не сливались воедино душой и телом, словно даже недолгая разлука не жгла каждого из них, как кислота. Словно Веном не был ему ближе собственной кожи.

Мда, если подумать, секс сюда вполне вписывался...

\- Я хочу, - настаивал Веном. - Разве ты не хочешшшь?

Он облизал подбородок Флэша кончиком гибкого скользкого языка. Флэш вздрогнул, но не от отвращения. Какой-то рациональной частью сознания он понимал, что, наверное, должен испытывать страх и отвращение, когда гигантская чёрная зубастая тварь лижет его лицо, но ничего подобного он не чувствовал. Совсем наоборот. Господи, совсем наоборот...

Он сглотнул, чувствуя, что краснеет, как мальчишка. Нет-нет-нет. У него были границы. Он давно уже не был уверен, где именно, но они у него точно были. Инопланетяне, ладно. Инопланетяне, выглядящие как привлекательные земные женщины, пусть даже странного цвета. Об инопланетянах, выглядящих как земные мужчины, он не думал, но если бы думал, то принял бы это с мужеством человека, старающегося быть прогрессивным. Но инопланетяне, выглядящие как персонажи фильма ужасов? Точно нет.

Или, может, да, обречённо подумал он, когда Веном подтолкнул кончиком языка его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и облизал его шею, обнаружив там какое-то место, о котором Флэш до сих пор не догадывался, но из-за которого у него резко участилось дыхание и почему-то захотелось смеяться.

\- Вот чёрт, - простонал он. - Вот... о... о Боже... Ве-веном?

Симбиот оплёл его щупальцами, которые то твердели, то растекались в вязкую массу, липли к коже, текли и скользили по ней. В этом не было ничего нового, но обычно Веном всегда стремился как можно скорее слиться полностью, прикосновения никогда не были самоцелью. Теперь... о чёрт, это было приятно. Он мог чувствовать эмоции симбиота, голод и любопытство, но не как свои собственные - между их разумами словно сохранялась тонкая полупрозрачная грань, и отчего-то это было волнующе до дрожи. Флэш снова застонал, когда толстый язык Венома обвил его шею, он был тёплый и скользкий, и такой сильный, что мог бы задушить его, и с него текла слюна, и, Господи...

Он возбудился. Он безусловно чертовски возбудился, и тонкие чёрные щупальца уже украдкой пробирались под пояс его штанов, чтобы добраться до...

\- О... нет, - вырвалось у него. - Нет, нет, Веном, стой, я не... - "я не хочу" было бы не совсем правдой, поэтому он запнулся, зная, что симбиота ему не обмануть. - Слушай, мы не... это плохая идея... - он слегка дёрнулся, не то чтобы надеясь вырваться, но желая обозначить свою точку зрения. Веном только сжал его крепче, не собираясь останавливаться. Флэш дёрнулся сильнее. - Веном! - на этот раз его голос прозвучал требовательно. - Хватит!

Веном застыл. Он наполовину навис над ним, наполовину растёкся по его коже, длинный язык отпустил его и только беспрестанно извивался между зубастых челюстей. Флэш был совершенно точно уверен, что это не должно выглядеть так возбуждающе. Он перевёл дыхание.

\- Слушай, это всё здорово, но я правда не думаю, что нам следует это делать. Я имею в виду, это не совсем... - нормально. Это не совсем нормально, вот что он хотел сказать, вот только ничто в его связи с Веномом не было нормальным с самого начала, так что этот аргумент вряд ли имел смысл. Флэш вздохнул и попробовал ещё раз. - Я просто... границы. У нас должны быть какие-то границы, ты так не думаешь?

Веном, казалось, на секунду задумался:

\- Нет, - заключил он, скалясь. Флэш сглотнул:

\- О. Ну, - сказал он. - Это слегка пугает, знаешь ли.

На этот раз Веном ухмыльнулся:

\- Не надо боятьсссся, - прошипел он сладко. Его щупальца оплели голову Флэша, погладили его виски. - Я могу ссссделать тебе хорошшшо, - пообещал он.

Ну, в этом Флэш не сомневался. В этом была вся фишка симбиотов: они заставляют чувствовать себя хорошо... Честно говоря, у него было серьёзное подозрение, что Веном возбуждал его только потому, что делал что-то с химией его тела. Он был как наркотик, от которого Флэш давно потерял надежду отказаться. Но всё-таки секс...

Флэш облизнул губы. Честно говоря, его тело было только за. Все барьеры были в голове.

Но он уже пускал Венома в свою голову тоже, так что...

Возможно, это был очередной шаг к безумию, но...

Он вздохнул, зажмурился, потом открыл глаза вновь и сказал:

\- Ну хорошо. Давай?

Чёрная плоть Венома выплеснулась на него, охватила упругой липкой волной, приподняла, развернула, выгнула. Он оказался подвешен в воздухе в паутине щупалец, которые быстро содрали с него штаны вместе с бельём, отбросили прочь протезы. Он ахнул, внезапно чувствуя себя таким беспомощным, обнажённый, с твёрдо стоящим членом и голыми обрубками ног, бесполезными и уродливыми. Они всегда беспокоили его во время секса, и он предпочитал позиции, в которых их не было видно. Не то чтобы у него был большой выбор позиций.

\- Они мне нравятссся, - сказал Веном, оплетая его культи вязкой чёрной паутиной, видимо он прочитал его мысли. - Они делают тебя таким уязвимым, таким сссслабым...

\- Эй, это не очень-то приятно слышать, - пробормотал Флэш. Веном облизнулся:

\- Но у тебя ессссть я, - прошипел он нежно. Его щупальца неторопливо ласкали внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, пока не касаясь главного. - Я делаю тебя сссильным, мне так нравитсссся быть тебе нужным, Флэшшшш... Они поэтому мне нравятсссся... - его голос был самодовольным, но в его эмоциях промелькнул отголосок застарелой тоски, обиды и одиночества.

Флэш перевёл дыхание. В этом был резон. Если бы он не потерял ноги на войне, он никогда бы не согласился на смертельно опасный эксперимент с Веномом, и они не оказались бы в этом странном симбиозе. Для Венома, измученного опытами и препаратами, уставшего терять партнёров, его увечье оказалось счастливым билетом вот только...

\- Глупости, - сказал Флэш. - Ты... ты не из-за ног мне нужен, знаешь ли, - он потянулся вперёд, цепляясь руками за мощные плечи Венома и прижимаясь лицом к его груди. Под его пальцами плоть оставалась твёрдой, но возле лица сделалась влажной и податливой, как мокрая глина, и крошечные жидкие плети, потянувшись из неё, оплели его подбородок и лоб. Не удержавшись, Флэш тронул её языком и ощутил сладковато-мускусный вкус.

\- Они предлагали мне другого симбиота, знаешь, - прошептал он в пузырящуюся плоть. - Более смирного. Когда хотели тебя забрать.

Веном издал короткий и яростный визг, впившись когтями в спину Флэша, ещё больше щупалец выплеснулось из его тела и оплело Флэша целиком, прижимая его теснее, точно симбиот боялся, что его кто-то отберёт. Флэш только слегка застонал, теснее вжимаясь лицом в грудь Венома.

\- Я знаю, - тихо сказал он. - Я тоже разозлился, - он потёрся щекой, не обращая внимания на то, что чёрное липнет к коже. Это было в порядке вещей. - Я бы никогда... Даже если бы... Если бы они убили тебя. Я не знаю, что бы тогда я делал, может быть, сошёл с ума, но я не стал бы связываться с другим симбиотом. Это просто... - он попытался отстраниться, но щупальца только сжали его теснее. Острые когти царапали его плечи и, кажется, до крови. Флэш резко вздохнул от боли:

\- Веном!

\- Проссссти, - просвистел симбиот, и его когти растворились липкой смолой, вплавляясь в раны, обволакивая их и исцеляя. Флэш вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Кто-то тут слишком эмоциональный. Но Веном умел извиняться, а физическое слияние всегда было таким сладким...

Боже, и он прижимался стоящим членом прямо к этой чёрной плоти, одновременно плотной и податливой, и липкой, и влажной, и с готовностью впускающей его и сжимающей именно так, как нужно, и Флэш понял, что хватает ртом воздух, и его бёдра дёргаются, и Веном снова облизывает его лицо, и когда кончик длинного гибкого языка скользнул по его губам, он не задумываясь приоткрыл рот.

Язык Венома немедленно скользнул внутрь, и, чёрт, его было слишком много, такой длинный, и толстый, и извивающийся, Флэш едва не задохнулся, но это было, кажется, лучшее, что он брал в рот за всю свою жизнь, и он застонал, обхватывая его губами и пытаясь облизать в ответ. У языка был этот сладковатый вкус, и он не помещался у Флэша во рту даже наполовину, и по подбородку Флэша текла слюна. Если это можно было назвать поцелуем, то, безусловно, самым грязным и безумным из всех. Веном издал шипящий звук и толкнулся языком глубже в его горло, и Флэш снова сдавленно застонал, пытаясь сильнее двигать бёдрами, вбиваясь в плоть симбиота, но это было неудобно, с жалкими обрубками вместо ног у него не было никакой опоры. Щупальца подхватили его сзади, подталкивая и помогая двигаться резче. Он задыхался, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, и вокруг него было только чёрное, и липкое, и такое сладкое, такое...

На него накатило, и он дёрнулся и выгнулся, и всё тело зазвенело - но он не кончил. Вспышка удовольствия превратилась во что-то почти болезненное, перед глазами плясали пятна, и он бессильно обмяк в упругих щупальцах - но он не кончил, и теперь видел почему: чёрная плеть плотно обвилась вокруг его члена, удерживая от оргазма. Флэш разочарованно застонал, запрокинув голову:

\- Веном!

\- Шшшшш, - зашипел симбиот, облизывая его скулу и наматывая новые кольца жидких щупалец вокруг его тела. - Ты кончишшшь, когда я разрешшшшу.

\- Ммм, так мы, оказывается, в такие игры играем? - проворчал Флэш, жмурясь, чтобы слюна Венома не текла в глаза. - Мог бы раньше сказать.

\- Я ссссделаю тебе хорошшшо, - пообещал Веном. Флэш чувствовал, как влажное и липкое скользит по внутренней части его бёдер, обволакивает мошонку и устремляется дальше, между ягодиц. - Но ссссначала я хочу тебя всссего.

\- О, - сказал Флэш. - О. Ясно.

Щупальца потянули его бёдра в стороны, но не сильно, а словно бы намекая. Он понял намёк и покорно раздвинул их сам. Странно, но он даже не видел смысла возражать. Веном хочет его трахнуть? Отлично. Здорово. Что угодно.

Веном меж тем почти полностью утратил телесное обличье - теперь он нависал над Флэшем шевелящейся бесформенной массой, выдавалась лишь безглазая пасть, со всех сторон утыканная зубами. И всё ещё невероятно соблазнительная. Флэш протянул руку и потрогал твёрдые влажные зубы. Пасть довольно раззявилась, вывалив язык, и он очарованно засунул пальцы внутрь. Внутри тоже были зубы, в несколько рядов.

Что-то мокрое неуверенно тыкалось между его ягодиц. Флэш прикусил губу:

\- Давай уже, не тяни, - хрипло сказал он. - Трахни меня.

В то же мгновение тонкое скользкое щупальце ввинтилось внутрь него. Он ахнул, хотя это было скорее щекотно. Веном довольно облизал его ладонь, а потом ловко клацнул пастью, так что вся кисть Флэша оказалась внутри. Острые, как иголки, зубы впивались в его запястье совсем несильно, даже не до крови, но достаточно было чуть сжать челюсти, чтобы... Флэш смотрел на это, тяжело дыша, и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Ему почти хотелось...

Он снова ахнул, потом застонал, когда почувствовал, что щупальце внутри него становится толще и твёрже, разбухает и растягивает. Это не было больно, это было... это было пугающе приятно на самом деле, особенно когда оно начало извиваться, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Ему сделалось жарко, его член пульсировал, его бёдра задёргались в плотной хватке щупалец. Внутри него скользкое двигалось, дёргалось, тёрлось и раздувалось, заполняя собой полностью... а потом заполняя ещё. В какой-то момент стало уже больно, Флэш вздрогнул, вскрикнул, весь мокрый от слизи и пота. Веном выпустил его руку, лизнул в шею, а потом вдруг впился зубами в плечо, больно, сильно, до крови. Флэш всхлипнул, дёргаясь. Внутри, между ног, он чувствовал, тоже потекла кровь, и всего на секунду он испугался.

Затем всё прошло. Боль исчезла, угасла, как её и не было. Веном только раз облизал толстым языком его плечо, и глубокие треугольные ранки затянулись на глазах. Флэш тяжело, часто дышал сквозь зубы. Его задница хлюпала, распираемая толстым - в руку толщиной теперь - щупальцем, толкавшимся в неё, но это было только потрясающе приятно, совсем не больно. Флэш прикрыл глаза. Симбиот мог исцелить почти любую рану. Он мог бы изодрать его в клочья, если бы захотел, безо всяких последствий.

\- Хочу, - прошипел Веном. Флэш открыл глаза и увидел, как зубастая пасть, спустившись ниже, облизывает его пресс. Почему то ему вдруг представилось, как эти челюсти вцепляются в его живот и выдирают окровавленные внутренности. Он вздрогнул. Он не знал, почему представил себе это. Может быть, это были мысли Венома.

\- Я люблю тебя, Флэшшш, - внезапно сказал Веном свистящим шёпотом. Он опустился ещё ниже и облизал его покрасневший напряжённый член. Флэш судорожно вдохнул. Его туго растянутая задница пульсировала, отдаваясь сладким жаром по позвоночнику, и прикосновение к его члену заставило что-то выключиться в его голове, в ушах зашумело, он потянулся снова потрогать зубы, пока длинный язык ласкал его так хорошо, так...

\- Люблю тебя, Флэшшш, - страстно шипел Веном, обвивая языком его член вместе с мошонкой. - Хочу всссего! Хочу разорвать на чассссти! Хочу съессссть целиком!

В другое время Флэш мог бы насторожиться, потому что в случае Венома такие заявления могли быть совершенно буквальными. Но он уже не мог думать ясно. Он тяжело дышал, и был так близко, и разочарованно застонал, когда чудовищная голова симбиота оторвалась от его члена и снова поднялась облизать его лицо. Впрочем, её сразу сменило какое-то щупальце, которое обвило его член спиралью и принялось гладить, медленно и мучительно. Прерывисто дыша, Флэш запрокинул голову, позволяя облизывать своё горло, лицо, волосы.

\- Мой, - как-то мучительно шипел Веном. - Хочу съессссть!

Он распахнул зубастую пасть так широко, как было бы не по силам существу, у которого на самом деле есть челюсти. Длинные белые зубы выпятились из дёсен и изогнулись крючьями, с них капала прозрачная слюна, а внутри, в горле, клокотала чёрная жижа. Флэш заворожённо смотрел в неё, пока она не оказалась совсем близко, и лишь тогда инстинктивно отшатнулся, но толстый и длинный язык Венома обвил его голову, удерживая на месте. Флэш снова дёрнулся, на этот раз от недоумения, но было поздно. Пасть сперва неловко ухватила его поперёк черепа, оцарапав зубами висок, затем раскрылась снова, подталкивая языком его подбородок, одним движением подалась вперёд и сомкнулась вокруг его головы. Чёрное потекло сверху, залепило глаза, ослепляя, заклеило рот, не давая вскрикнуть, и он ощутил, как острые зубы сомкнулись на его шее, как будто Веном собирался откусить ему голову.

Боли не было, но Флэша затрясло. Он ничего не видел, но чувствовал скользкий язык Венома, чувствовал влажные липкие стенки и внутренние ряды маленьких зубов, впивающиеся в щёки и затылок. Он чувствовал наружные зубы, длинные и острые, на своём горле. Он чувствовал щупальца, которые продолжали двигаться в нём и вокруг него, пока его голова была у Венома в пасти.

Он знал, что Веном не причинит ему вреда. Он знал, это знание было у него под кожей, но... но чёрт, инопланетный зубастый монстр кусал его за голову, и все его глубокие первобытные инстинкты в этот момент вопили от ужаса, и... и...

И это не должно было ощущаться так хорошо. Господи.

Он не задыхался - возможно, по той же причине, по которой не задыхался в своём "костюме". Он испытывал... нечто, чего никогда ещё в жизни не испытывал. Смертный ужас - но такой сладкий, такой манящий. Он был возбуждён, как никогда в жизни.

Очередное щупальце петлёй захлестнуло его плечи, прижимая руки к телу. Зубастые челюсти пошевелились, и Флэш похолодел, но они не сжались, а наоборот, раздвинулись шире, и он почувствовал, что влажные стенки, судорожно сокращаясь, скользят по его лицу - но не понял, что происходит, пока зубы Венома не сомкнулись снова - на этот раз на его рёбрах. Мокрое, липкое и гладкое теперь плотно охватывало не только его голову, но и плечи, и грудь плотным коконом. Веном говорил серьёзно - он действительно собирался съесть его целиком.

По всему телу Флэша пробежала дрожь. Он инстинктивно забился, задёргался всем телом, не замечая, что от этого зубы лишь глубже впиваются в кожу. Веном издал глухое урчание, отдавшееся вибрацией в мокрых стенках его тела. Флэш услышал его мысли, довольные, хищные и влюблённые:

"Тише. Ты мой. Я тебя съем. Всё хорошо".

Флэш попытался перевести дыхание. Он всё ещё не задыхался, хотя его голова находилась... в желудке? Пищеводе? Если допустить, что у симбиота есть что-то из этого. Он не задыхался, и это успокаивало. Всё хорошо, пульсировало в голове, всё хорошо... Это было приятно на самом деле, то, как плоть Венома обтягивала его тело, как перчатка, и он был совершенно беспомощен, и эти зубы... Господи, зубы подобрались уже к его животу. Он снова почувствовал трепет, подумав о внутренностях. Почему-то сейчас мысль показалась ему сексуальной.

Твёрдое и скользкое всё ещё двигалось внутри него, посылая по телу сладкие волны с каждым движением, хотя Флэш почти забыл о нём. Он был слишком поглощён тем, как липкие плотные стенки сокращаются вокруг его тела, проталкивая его глубже, ещё глубже, и это было как... это было почти как секс, и он понял, что дрожит и скулит, хотя никто на мог его слышать. Хотя, возможно, Веном мог. Его зубы вновь сомкнулись на бёдрах Флэша. Ниже бёдер у Флэша ничего не было. Флэш вскрикнул и дёрнулся снова, потому что его член вновь прижался к влажной плоти, и кажется, это был язык Венома, но он не был уверен. И щупальце у него внутри, оно всё ещё было там, двигалось в размеренном ритме, но, кажется, становилось всё больше и больше, распирая во все стороны, и это было так сладко, но снова уже почти больно, и, может быть, слова про разорвать на части тоже не были шуткой, и... И стенки вдруг сдавили его так сильно и плотно со всех сторон, и Флэш вдруг понял, что вот теперь он задыхается.

Ему показалось, что он сейчас умрёт. Он умрёт - отчего-то эта мысль не пугала, но казалась прекрасной, желанной, восхитительной - он умрёт, и Веном проглотит его целиком, и растворит в себе, и тогда...

С этой мыслью он кончил, и чернота перед глазами вспыхнула белизной, и впервые в жизни его оргазм был так силён, что он в буквальном смысле потерял сознание.

* * *

 

Он был в темноте, и не было ничего, только влажное тепло со всех сторон. Оно сжимало так плотно, что он не мог пошевелиться, но больно не было. Не было никакой боли.

Каждое отверстие в его теле было заполнено липкой жижей. Он не задыхался, потому что ему не нужно было дышать. Ему ничего не было нужно. Он был не один, и тот, с кем он был, окружал его со всех сторон, как и должно быть.

Всё было хорошо.

* * *

 

Когда Флэш очнулся, он был, конечно, жив, и лежал почему-то в постели в спальне и даже в пижамных штанах, но у него было такое чувство, будто все мускулы в его теле превратились в желе. Он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Веном размазался по нему бесформенной жижей и лениво перетекал по телу туда и сюда.

Ничего не болело - ни в нижних регионах, ни в верхних, и, приподняв голову, он убедился, что на теле не осталось ни единой царапины от зубов. Если бы не знакомое чувство опустошения после секса, он бы мог подумать, что ему всё приснилось. По правде сказать, всё и казалось сном, слишком сюрреалистичным, чтобы осознать его полностью.

\- Ну, это было... - хрипло начал Флэш и умолк. Он не знал, что сказать. Это было дико жутко. Это было потрясающе. Я чуть было не помер. Давай сделаем так ещё раз.

К счастью, симбиоту слова не требовались. Флэш уловил в его мыслях оттенок самодовольства, пока жидкие липкие щупальца продолжали течь по его телу, едва заметно лаская. Это было хорошо, приятно, привычно...

\- Я даже не уверен, что это вообще был секс... - пробормотал Флэш. Наверное, для такого должны быть другое слово. Он впрочем, сомневался, что оно существовало, будь то в языках людей или клинтар.

Тонкое щупальце симбиота потянулось к его лицу, отрастило маленький зубастый рот и лизнуло его в щёку, как собака.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, приятель, ты же знаешь, да? - вздохнул Флэш, потому что к самодовольству всё ещё примешивалась ниточка жадной ревности и беспокойства. И ещё потому что это было правдой. Наверное?

\- Ссссссс, - зашипел Веном, но звук был откровенно счастливым.

\- Но мы всё равно должны будем поговорить о границах. Я серьёзно!

\- Ссссс, - ответил Веном. Видимо, он не был настроен на членораздельную беседу. Флэш снова вздохнул и откинулся на кровати, позволяя посткоитальной слабости и привычной сладости единения взять над собой верх.

\- Ладно, - сдался он. - Может, в другой раз.


End file.
